


different

by fallingsonder



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Relapse, kinda comfort???, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: you struggle to stay sober for beel.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	different

**Author's Note:**

> tw: drugs

emotions from a better time wash over you, neon lights and loud music fulfilling all of your senses. your feet melt into the floor with each step you take, muffled laughter with underlying hopeless bubbles up your throat and the cool air kisses your skin, promises of regret later to come. you don’t know the people around you— or at least, not truly. you’ve shared your most vulnerable and intimate moments with them; but they’re strangers. strangers that simultaneously know you more and less than everyone else in your day to day life.

someone hands you a drink and another hands you a pill, telling you that you’re not high enough— that you’ll thank them in the morning and come back for more. tiny voices whisper warnings around your head, reminding you of who is waiting for you at home.

you take it anyway.

everything is fuzzy, your vision blurring and warping colours into new sensations. dry lips and headaches, you slide against cool tiles and fluorescent lights. memories play in front of you, scratching at not only your throat but your mind.

you feel the warmth of beel’s skin burning against your cold body, the way he pretends as though he can read your thoughts runs fingers through your hair. his arms are wrapped around you so tight you feel like you’re suffocating, your craving for your next dose of good living beginning to coarse through your veins.

_ “are you in love with me?” _ you ask, voice cracking with late nights and regret.

his movements pause and your heart breaks, legs numbing and tears falling.

_ “I am,” _ he whispers, resting his chin atop your head.

_ “do you wish I was different?” _

and as your vision fades black, he says nothing.

there is nothing to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent fanfic bc out of all the brothers, beel would be the one to support me through a relapse.


End file.
